Truth or dare
by GLACIER3
Summary: Just the ninja playing truth or dare, what could go wrong? Written in script format, for in case. new chapter NOT in script mode coming soon.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello world! this is my first fan fiction** **ever, hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **Truth or dare**_

Kai was making Skylor blush, Zane was meditating, or more likely talking with P.I.X.A.L, his girlfriend in his friend, Cole was cooking a tomato and strawberry soup, and Jay was playing a video game with Nya called "Girls rules". Poor Jay. And for Lloyd,the famous green ninja, he was… hiding? Whatever, he wasn't here. Surely meditating with Sensei Wu. Suddenly, Lloyd appeared out of nowhere with a camera behind Jay. He filmed Jay playing the horrible game, then sent it on Twitter. And of course, Jay didn't notice.

Lloyd: "Guys, I'm bored!"

Zane: "Then go meditating."

Lloyd: "No really I'm bored to death!"

Skylor: "Yeah he's right, Kai is telling me complements but now he said a stupid thing and made me angry…"

Kai: "Sorry… wasn't on purpose…"

Nya: "Yeah me too I'm bored."

Jay: "You're bored? You said this was your favourite game!"

Nya: "Euh, it was to bore you."

Jay: "WHAT?! #%!?* "

Zane: "Jay, this is meant to be a rated K fanfiction, no swearing!"

Jay: "Sorry."

Zane: "P.I.X.A.L says we could play a truth or dare."

Cole: "Good idea, I just finished my soup!"

Jay: "First one is for Lloyd!"

Lloyd: "Wait, why me?"

1 hour later:

1:Jay

2:Lloyd

3:Cole

4:Skylor

5:Kai

6:Zane

7:Nya

8:P.I.X.A.L

Kai: "So, Jay, I dare you to drink one bowl of Cole's soup."

Jay: "Oh no! *drinks soup* "

Jay: "BAHHH! *vomits* "

Jay: "Lloyd, I dare you to summon Morro."

Lloyd: " Guys, that's not a joke!"

Jay: "A ninja never quits."

Lloyd: "Okay… I wish Morro could revive!"

Nadakhan: " *teleports* Your wish is yours to keep."

Morro: "I will kill you all, ninja! Wait, what are you doing?"

Lloyd: " *terrified* Euh… playing… truth or dare… care to join… us?"

Morro: "Great idea!"

Nadakhan: " Euh,can I join?"

Jay: "Sure!"

1:Jay

2:Lloyd

3:Cole

4:Skylor

5:Kai

6:Zane

7:Nya

8:P.I.X.A.L

9:Morro

10:Nadakhan

Lloyd: "Cole, I dare you to drink your soup."

Cole: "Okay! *drinks soup* *vanish in smoke*"

Morro: "You fools! He's a ghost!"

Lloyd: "Skylor, I dare you to get Cole back!"

Kai: "I wish Clouse would appear in front of me."

Nadakhan: "Your wish is yours to keep."

Nya: " *prepares water* "

Clouse: "What happened? Ninja! *squeals* Water!"

Clouse: "Okay… What do you want?"

Skylor : "Make a portal to the cursed realm. Now."

Clouse: "*Makes a portal to the cursed realm*"

Cole: "*Drops from the portal*"

Cole: "Kai, I dare you to tell everyone all you said to Skylor."

Kai: "Oh no…"

Cole: "…now."

Kai: "Skylor, you are so beautiful*starts blushing* You are made for me: Handsome and beautiful…"

Skylor: "*blushes*"

Kai: "Your butt is round… *blushing intensifies*"

Kai: "…and that's it."

Everyone: "O_o"

Everyone except Kai and Skylor: "WHAHAHAHAHHAHHHAHAHAHA LOLOLOLOLOL*Laughs out loud*"

Kai: "WHATEVER… Zane,I dare you to… make a wish."

Nadakhan:"wut?"

Zane: "I wish P.I.X.A.L could come back to physical form without that you twist the sense of my words, Nadakhan."

Nadakhan: "Your wish is yours to keep."

P.I.X.A.L: yay :)

Zane:"Nya, I dare you to kiss Jay continuously for 1 hour."

Nya: "*blush*"

Nya: "P.I.X.A.L ,I dare you to kiss Zane continuously for 24 hours. *starts kissing Jay*

P.I.X.A.L and Zane : "*Blush*"

P.I.X.A.L: "Morro, I dare you to fall in love with the preeminent"

Morro: "Oh no…"

Morro: "Nadakhan, I dare you to drink all Coles soup."

Nadakhan: "*drinks soup*"

Nadakhan: "Bah. Worse than tiger widow venom…"

Cole: "WHY THANK YOU!I hate you…"

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoy, review down below for the next one-shot,bye!**


	2. Truth or Dare episode 1

**_Episode 1_**

* * *

 **AW MAH GAWSH I'M GONNA DIE**

 **SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING ANYTHING IN SO LONG TIME… O_o**  
 **You can hate me, ignore me or kill me. I live in Ninjago city.**  
 **I love myself.**

 **Let me explain myself.**  
 **I have a valid excuse: I made a Wattpad account and I was very busy on it.**  
 **(The real reason in laziness.)**

 **For information, that account is CookieCraftChicken, I write Minecraft stories on it, mostly French stories, so don't bother trying to understand.**  
 **I'm really sorry.**

 **Review replies**

 **No review replies, because I don't even remember wot I wrote duh**

 **So LEZ GOOOOOO!**

* * *

"Hello, citizens of Ninjago, and welcome to "Truth or Dare with your favourite ninja!" Kai exclaimed, holding a microphone in his hands.

Jay, who apparently popped out of nowhere, said: "In this new serie, as you could guess, we do a truth or dare, having a new character every episode!"

Then Cole, who also popped out of nowhere, said: "And we started this because everybody loves us!"

"Shut up."

"So, today, of course, everybody is here!" Kai exlaimed, then walked out of the way, showing Zane, Morro, Nya and Lloyd.

Zane said: "As we said, we are adding a new character every episode, so, there she is: Sky, Kai's sister! And yes, Kai has two sisters!"

Morro took out a microphone and showed it to Sky.

"Eh... Hello, my name is Sky..."

"Good! Now let's get going!"

When everybody finally sat down, Lloyd said: "So, today, the order will be:  
-Kai!  
-Jay!  
-Nya!  
-Cole!  
-Morro!  
-Zane!  
-Sky!  
-Lloyd!  
And that's it!"

"HEY, WHY IS IT YOU WHO CHOOSE, HUH?" Kai shouted, looking very angry.

"I am the green ninja." Lloyd said, drinking tea.

"Ugh."

"So, dear Kai, truth, or dare?"

Kai thought a moment, then said: "Dare."

Lloyd sighed: "Ugh. So, dear Kai, I dare you to tell us if you already kissed somebody, and of course, you must tell us who it is!"

"WHAT!? THAT'S A TRUTH!"

"No, I said: I dare you, so it IS a dare."

"Ugh. So... no, I did not, but I almost did."

"And who was it?"

Kai immediately started blushing. "Ehhh... euh... umm... Sky…"

"WHAT? YOU KISSED YOUR SISTER?"

"NOOOOO I MEANT SKYLOR!"  
(Sorry greenflame shippers don't kill meh)

So Kai, who was sweating, wiped his forehead then said: "So, Jay, Truth, or dare?"

Jay immediately said: "Truth!"

"So, do you prefer to kiss Nadakhan, or to have children with... Nya? Beware of what you answer."

Jay and Nya started blushing like mad, then, after thinking a long, very long moment, said: "Kissing Nadakhan."

"Great. So kind of you." Nya said.

"So, Nya, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to... Say hello."

"That's too kind! Well... Hello."

"Unfair." Kai pouted.

Nya thought a little moment, then said: "Cole, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"So, Cole, I dare you to eat a chilli as long as your head."

"Well… okay."

A few moments later, Cole came back from shopping, holding a chilli as long as his head.

"So, let me eat this..."

Crunch.

Cole became as red as the chilli, which was already swallowed entirely.

"... AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH OH MY GOSH IT BUUUUUUUUUURNS AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

He soon fainted. Poor him.

"Oh well, Cole fainted, so I guess I'll do it for him!" Lloyd exclaimed.

"Oh no. This is bad. Very bad." Morro whispered, hiding behing Zane.

"SO, dear Morro, truth or dare? Don't be scared!" Lloyd said in a challenging way.

"Dare," Morro answered in the same challenging way, seemingly trying to trigger Lloyd.

"Then, dear Morro, I dare you to swim in water!" Lloyd said.

"Then I'll make sure I make you swim in lava." Morro answered.

"Okay! I was joking, calm down! I dare you to kiss Sky!" Lloyd said.

"WHAT?" Kai shouted.

"You are dead, Lloyd..." Sky whispered in a very, very creepy way.

Morro decided to speak: "I refuse."

"Ha! Morro is out of the game!" Lloyd said, joyfully.

"Okay! So, Sky, I dare you to hit Lloyd in a most painful way!" Morro, said, cheerfully.

"Great!" Sky said, then kicked Lloyd... on his third leg.  
Sorry guys XD

A few minutes later, when Lloyd at last stopped suffering, Sky said: "Dear Lloyd, I dare you to eat Cole's cooking for a whole week!"

"Cool! I get to cook, at last!" Cole exclaimed!

"Oh no... RING THE ALERT! FAN ATTACK!" Lloyd shouted.

So Kai spoke: "So, citizens of ninjago, we will leave you all here, hope you enjoyed and see you soon! Bye!"

* * *

 **So, what do you think, guys? Do you like it?**

 **By the way, thanks for the support, it means a lot to me.**  
 **So, thanks for reading and, Peace!**

 **~GLACIER3**


End file.
